The present invention relates to drinking vessels and particularly to single-serving sized vessels, such as mugs, glasses, etc.
Conventional drinking vessels serve as receptacles for beverages. A typical drinking vessel is sized to hold an individual-sized quantity of a beverage. A conventional drinking vessel holds a beverage, but gives no information to the individual drinking the beverage as to his or her rate of consumption. A drinking vessel which automatically monitors the rate at which an individual consumes a beverage would be welcomed by consumers of beverages.
According to the present invention, a drinking vessel includes a stopwatch or timer having an actuator, which controls the functionality of the stopwatch.
In preferred embodiments, a drinking vessel includes a stopwatch or timer and a resting surface. The drinking vessel includes an actuator pin coupled to the stopwatch and protruding from the resting surface. The actuator is movable and starts and stops the stopwatch.
In preferred embodiments, the drinking vessel comprises a mug having a sidewall. The stopwatch includes a visual display coupled to the sidewall of the mug. Additionally, the stopwatch includes a programming panel coupled to the resting surface of the mug, which controls the functionality of the stopwatch (e.g., how the actuator pin starts, stops, resets, etc., the stopwatch).